Just Not the Same
by bananapanda2010
Summary: Ron leaves Hermione and Harry when he's fed up in looking for the horcruxes. Will a song make him realize that he needs Hermione in more ways then one? One Shot Songfic.


Setting: Deathly Hallows, when Ron walks out on Hermione and Harry

Hey Hey, another one shot, this time written as a songfic

*Disclaimer: Unfortunately i don't own Harry Potter and all its charcters. It is the sole property of JK Rowling. I just like messing around writing about them.

If you like this one, check out my other story: The Blonde and the Brunette: Draco/Hermione pairing

Your reviews mean a lot to me, keep them coming :D :D

* * *

_**Just Not the Same**_

"If you don't want to be a part of this anymore then just leave!" shouted Harry at the red head snarling at him from across the tent. He was fed up at Ronald Weasley's attitude for the past few months. He was close to jinxing Ron from across the room, until Hermione stepped in between them and shrilly uttered "Protego!"

"H-Harry please!" Hermione stammered out, pleading at him not to do anything. Harry just stared at Ron, not registering what she was saying. Ron was already on his feet and hurriedly threw the locket at Hermione. By the time Hermione caught the horcrux, Ron was out of the tent and running into the forest.

Harry was numb. His best friend had left him and Hermione was rushing out calling to Ron to come back. He stumbled back into bed, fully clothed, and stared at the ceiling. He heard Hermione come back in, sobbing. Neither one of them said anything to each other for the night. Harry fell asleep but tossed and turned all night, replaying the events that had just happened. Hermione was wide awake and scared. She didn't know what to do for once. Her brain was not willing to cope with the fact that Ron had left.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione did not speak to each other. It was not quite right to not have Ron in between them. They went about their routine as usual. Harry could hear Hermione's quiet sobs throughout the day, as she clutched the horcrux tightly in her hand. Harry didn't know what to do. She was like a sister to him. The only thing he could do was comfort her. He quietly went and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. Hermione let Harry comfort her, while she grabbed the old Muggle radio they brought along. Hermione quickly turned it on and adjusted the tuner to pick up one of her favorite stations. Her heart ached as she heard the song that played:

_Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time. _

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Hermione sobbed again as the lyrics washed over her aching body.

* * *

A thousand miles away, Ron Weasely sat in the bitter cold room at Bill and Fleur's Shell Cottage. He was restless. He knew he shouldn't have left his best friend, and the one girl he cared for behind. The pressure was too much. He didn't understand how Harry dealt with it. If it were him, he'd have checked himself into St. Mungo's a long time ago. His mind wandered back to Hermione. She was perfect, beautiful, a little crazy, but made Ron's heart explode in pride for her. He was always so proud of her despite how annoying she could be with her smartness. His mind drifted toward past memories when they first met and over the years at Hogwarts. His heart cried out in pain for her. Holding back tears, he picked up a radio, and tuned in to her favorite radio station, after she showed him how to use it of course. He caught the song that played in the middle of it. It made him sink in utter humiliation. He grabbed a firewhiskey and downed it in one gulp. The alcohol helped him numb the pain, but he then realized the song did as well

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.  
_  
Ron stared in disbelief, as the song completely captured what he was feeling. His actions over the past few days were despicable. "Merlin's beard!" he swore to himself. "What the bloody hell have I done?"

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,_

_And I need you now. _

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
_  
Ron grabbed his stuff, and bolted out the door, without bothering to say goodbye to his brother and sister-in-law. It hurt too much to be away from her. He needed her in more ways then she'll ever realize.

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat there in silence. Neither of them moved as the voice in the forest called louder to them. They didn't know who it was but it coming closer. Too close for them to make a clean getaway before they were discovered. They waited in bated breath, as they saw a figure emerge. Hermione sharply inhaled and bolted to the figure. She knew who he was. She ran right into his arms, hugging him tightly. The anger she felt towards him subsided completely. Ron caught her into his arms, before planting a passionate kiss on her lips. He silently cursed himself and promised to not leave her alone again. They could hear the rest of the song play out on the radio, as Harry watched them in satisfaction:

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now.  
_  
Indeed, it was a peaceful night, one in many nights, for the trio. Ron and Hermione smiled happily at each other, until Ron said, "It just wasn't the same without you."

The End

* * *

Well did you like it ... nice, huh??

Read and Review if you did!!!

XD catch you all on the next story!!


End file.
